Theories and other stuff
by InspectorZebra
Summary: Inspired by coolizzy, I decided to present my owns theories about Rainbow Magic, but more about the character of Jack Frost.


So this is not an actual story but a bunch of theories I have about the character of Jack Frost from Rainbow Magic. I been inspired to share this with the fandom after the author supercooldemonicizzywich put his ideas for stories and theories about the different character particularly the one about Jack frost. I have discovered Rainbow Magic two years ago when i was still I beginner in English (french is my first language and sorry for the grammar mistakes, I am still learning) and it had introduce me in english literature. Even if i have move to series more for my age, I still enjoy to read about the fairies adventures.

To begin, I had made this because Jack Frost is my favorite **mythological** character and because of my preference for villains (particularly the goofy ones) I pretty much read this series because of him. One day I had remark that not one authors of Rainbow magic agree on what the Ice Lord is exactly (for the who don't know, Daisy Meadows is the pen name of five writers who write the rainbow magic books together). I mean in some book Jack Frost is presented so far like:

1) A goblin

2) A kind of ice being/creature.

3) A evil _fairy_ . I'm not joking, I had seen this in two books until today in his description.

So since Jack Frost pretty much doesn't have a fixed backstory, I have decided to invent one or two for him that i have in my mind for more than a year. I had make the decision after seeing the movie (in which i really prefer this version of him) and Rise of the Guardians for which I had seen both the movie and read the books. Jack Frost from ROGT is awesome, but I don't consider RM and ROGT in the same universe because rise of the gyardians is all epicness and Rainbow magic is more well, innocent.

Now theory time:

A) Jack Frost is an ice goblin.

Like it had been pointed by coolizzy and other people, Jack Frost look almost like the goblins, but more like a kind of ice version. Seeing that and remembering my science class about taxonomy and evolution; I had begin to think that Jack Frost is probably a goblin but from another specie. So Jack would be from a north race of goblin and the green ones (Edison, Newton, Einstein...) would be from a South goblin civilization or something.

Explanation: Let say that a long time ago there was in Fairyland only one tribe of goblin: the First goblins. Their would be different from the one we know today, but all of them would have the same features. One day, for a reason or another, they would begin to immigrate. A part of them will go to the South of Fairyland and establish themselves in the tempered and swamp likes country ( That could explain the big feet, more utile to stand on mud like the hooves of some animal on the snow or the sand.). So the goblin will adapt to their new country and became the Green Goblin we now today like Jack Frost servants and part of the Fairyland natives.

The other half of the First goblin would quit Fairyland and move to a north continent in a region that I had called Prakania. The place would be very cold and snowy. If we follow the theory of evolution of Darwin, the goblin would than be obligated to adapt or die. Will time, they would succeed to adapt to the toundra climate and their features would change:

a more pale skin, much taller than their South cousin, icicle hair and ice magic. They would become the Ice Goblin. With time, their civilization will evolve and became the Empire of Prakania: a empire inhabited by a community of powerful ice wizards. After making bond with other kingdom and empire like Fairyland, the Ice Goblin will give to them and the human world the only gift they have: Winter.

(We never see jack frost do something else different of ice magic exception of banishment spell. Guess destructive ice magic is the only magic his people control.)

That's where the Ice Lord come in. He will be part of group of ice wizards train in Prakania to bring winter to the world. After his formation completed, Jack Frost would had be assigned to Fairyland and the human world ( In the site web and the weather/rainbow fairies series, its say that the fairies only keep Jack because they need him to make winter.) But Jack being a greedy troublemaker, he would get bored pretty fast and find more lucrative for him to make mischief and try to take over Fairyland. But since his love for winter, he would continue his job for the sake of his season.

B) Jack Frost is Jokul Frosti the viking spirit of winter.

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians and the fact that the two Jack frost can't be the same person for clear reasons. So I think that if Jack Frost (RM) should be a spirit, he would be one of his more cruel representation. And then Jokul Frosti, the viking representation of winter come in. Actually some persons believe that Jokul would have become jack Frost after the english people heard of him from the scadinavian nation. So my theory is that a long time ago, during the viking age, there was Jokul Frosti, a rogue winter spirit who live peacefully in Scandinavia. One day, an accident withe a nature fairy will make the spirit world doubt of his power upon nature. They would think that the others magical beings, particularly the fairies, is making them competition. So they would choose their four more stronger spirits to represent the season and power up the grasp of the Spirit Realm on the nature. Jokul will be the one chosen to take care of winter because of his great power and would be nicknamed General Winter. Evidently, the others kingdom would not be to enthusiasm about this...

With time, tension will rise between the spirits and the magic people to soon evolve in a great feeling of hatred. One day the spirits will decide that they can't stand them anymore and they will try to invade Fairyland. The Fairies, the Elf, the Pixies... would get into a giant war against the Spirits for the control of Magic and Nature. The Magic people was leading by King Oberon and Queen Titania and the Spirits by the Four Seasons, including Jokul Frosti as the General Winter. After a while, during the last battle in which the spirits was about to win, Oberon and Titania will succeed to restore a balance by using some sort of Macgauffin after an intense duel with Jokul. The spirits would see that would submit to the Magic People, but the result for the Four seasons are catastrophic. the macguffin will have consumed them (the reason they lose) and will have sealed them in mortal body, letting them with no recollection of there are and little power. You should see the surprise of King Oberon and Queen Titania when they discover that the malevolent Jokul who had threat to destroy Fairyland was transform into a scared little goblin!

In the aftermath, the winner decided to take each of the ex-Four Season in their kingdom to watch them because everybody was knowing how dangerous they could be. So the fairies ended with Jokul Frosti, now named Jack Frost by the royal couple. True to his old self continue to make trouble and even try to use snowmen to invade Fairyland like he, now unaware of it, had try to do many decades ago. Luckily, he was stop by his own his puny power, but the General Winter wasn't dead, because his trickster personality was simply sleeping inside of Jack Frost, only waiting to be awakening again...

* * *

So it was all, but I may do a story with those theories one day if I decide myself.

If you remark grammar mistakes that a make often, please tell me. I always accept constructive critics and advice.

Thank you:)


End file.
